fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr Highwind (Champions of Chaos)
|-|Base= |-|Fatebuster= Summary Zephyr Highwind is the champion of infinity and one of the eight champions of the gods. Once a captain of Starfleet, he was wrapped up in a war caused by the wraith known as Drexus. During this conflict, he gained a second soul; Reyna, a deceased girl from Earth who died when it was destroyed. Reyna would eventually get her body back, but would still join the Champions as she had, at that point, absorbed a significant fraction of Zephyr's power. As a child, Zephyr's family moved to Brazil thanks to his parents receiving business opportunities. In anger at being forced to leave his old life, he ran away from home upon arrival. Some time during this period, he encountered a girl named Alana Garcia, a homeless child who was thrown out by her mother, a rich and respected politician, to avoid a scandal. The two developed a quick friendship. Six months later, they found themselves picked up off the streets by Proteus, a paramilitary organization with a supersoldier project dedicated to infusing children with animal DNA, forming pseudo-beastkin with superhuman abilities to use as weapons of warfare. Where Alana received the DNA of a wolf, Zephyr was given that of a fox, becoming a kitsune. The training and regimen were incredibly brutal, but Zephyr found solace in the company of both Alana and Crystal Rosario, a psychic infused with Lynx DNA who also happened to be the daughter of Proteus' head scientist, Vivian. After several years growing up in the facility, they managed to bust out, defeating Vivian. The group were all able to integrate into society, and eventually joined the United World Military. Eventually, they came into the command of the Starship Star Dragon. Through various missions through the different dimensions, Zephyr and co. would eventually find themselves in the midst of a cosmic war to decide the fate of the multiverse itself. During the Hollow Arc, Former enemy turned ally Drexus took Zephyr on a trip "Offstage", as Drexus calls it, through a place known to some as the fourth wall. What Zephyr saw inside heightened his senses and understanding of reality, and he came to understand his existence as a fictional character, but is nonetheless able to remain in the world. Personal Statistics Origin: Champions of Chaos Name: Zephyr Highwind Classification: '''Hybrid, Kitsune, Protagonist '''Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''13 | 18 | 20 '''Date of Birth: '''2140 '''Height: 5'8" Weight: '''173 lbs. '''Likes: Video Games, Manga, Exploring, Being the Protagonist Dislikes: Heat, Loud noises Affiliation: Champions of Chaos, United World Military Combat Statistics Tier: '''At least '''High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 5-A, 2-A with Infinity Manipulation | 5-A, Higher with his strongest armors, 2-A with Infinity Manipulation, Low 1-C with his pen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Telepathy | Same as before, plus Magic, Wind Manipulation (Via Wind Magic), Attack Reflection (Capable of using wind to redirect attacks), Flight through Wind Magic, Heat Manipulation (Can suck the heat out of an area with wind), Plasma Manipulation (Via standard-issue Plasma Pistol), Light Manipulation (Via Ray Saber), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations (With a sphere of wind, can survive the vacuum of space) | Same as before, plus Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Chaos Elements are abstract forces that govern all natural laws of the multiverse), Non-Physical Interaction, Can harm those with Abstract Existence and Nonexistent Physiology (Chaos Elements can harm wraiths), Infinity Manipulation, Reality Warping (Infinity is the essence of reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Infinity allows the user to manipulate Space and Time), Black Hole Creation (Zephyr uses Infinity to create miniature black holes), Portal Creation (Zephyr can open up portals to alternate dimensions), BFR, Sealing (Infinity Prison is an advanced technique that traps the target in an infinite maze of alternate dimensions), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation (Zephyr learned how to manipulate gravity for the purposes of combat), Creation (Zephyr can create infinity constructs), Summoning (Most users of infinity can summon items from other universes), Can summon weapons, granting him Weapon Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Through Dauntless), Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Preparation (The Forgemaster's Hammer allows him to project his imagination onto reality to forge weapons), Durability Negation (Through Astral Edge), Holy Manipulation (Via Excalibur II). Resistance to all chaos elements, including Aether Manipulation (Existence Erasure, Antimatter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Creation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation), Tesseract Manipulation (Creation, Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability), Mana Manipulation (Magic, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Infinity Manipulation (Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional Travel, Precognition, BFR), Mind Manipulation (Mind Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Percenption Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis), Urano Manipulation (Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Chi Manipulation), Light Manipulation (Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Power Nullification), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation) | Same as Before, plus Energy Manipulation via Maelstrom, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis (Can sense planets even in othertimelines for information on enemies and locations), Breaking the Fourth Wall (After being brought through it by Drexus, gained a heightened understanding of the universe and his own status as fiction), Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Intangibility, Attack Negation, Healing, Attack Reflection with his pen (Is now in possession of a plot-altering pen), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Madness Manipulation (Managed to avoid Zero-Summing), Plot Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Attack Negation, and Attack Reflection (His Fate-Buster Armor negates plot-related attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Building Level '''(His Shadow Ball can blow up tanks) | At least '''Large Building Level (Has grown significantly stronger during his training) | Large Planet Level (Considered to be one of the more physically-gifted of the champions, including Michael), Multiverse level+ '''with Sealing and Infinity Manipulation (Able to restrain Drexus and his aether within Infinity Prisons, infinite multiverses laid out in a labyrinth-like structure) | '''Large Planet Level, Higher with his strongest armors (Defeated Tyrant Michael in a curb-stomp battle, and his Fate-Buster Armor was able to destroy Michael's plot armor), Multiverse Level+ with Infinity Manipulation, Low Complex Multiverse Level with his pen Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning) | Relativistic (Can dodge light-based weapons) | FTL (Capable of matching Drexus in a fight and keeping up with Michael) | FTL '(Should be faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building Level | At least Large Building Level | Large Planet Level physically (Able to take hits from the rest of the cast), Multiverse Level+ '''with Infinity shields (Took hits from Drexus, and is one of the more physically gifted of the group) | '''Large Planet Level physically, Higher with his strongest armors, Multiverse Level+ with Infinity Shields Stamina: Infinite Range: Several Hundred Meters with Dark Flames | Same as Before | Planetary, Multiversal+ with Telepathy and Infinity | Planetary, Multiversal+ with Telepathy and Infinity, High Outerversal with his pen Standard Equipment: Whatever he can summon. * Katana: '''Zephyr used a titanium blade during his time in Proteus. It's badly-damaged and chipped now, but Zephyr keeps it around as a memento. * '''Plasma Pistol: '''A standard-issue weapon given to UWM members. It fires a concentrated bolt of plasma that can punch through steel. Zephyr does not tend to use this. * '''Ray Saber: '''A weapon that Zephyr specifically requested for use during his time in the UWM. It's a metallic hilt that projects a blade of diffracted light, forming a multicolored blade of light accentuated by Plasma. With the press of a button, Zephyr can remove the limiters on the blade's length, turning it from a solid weapon into an almost-liquid lash to fire out waves of energy and hit faraway foes. * '''Forgemaster's Hammer: The chaos weapon of an infinity wielder. As a master of space-time magic, Zephyr has the uncanny ability to create any weapon within his imagination. The power of a forgemaster's hammer allows him to transfer this imagination into physical form, allowing him to create original weapons in the forges of Tartarus. * Astral Edge: Zephyr's old weapon of choice, and his first ever created weapon. It takes the form of a crimson wakizashi that can cut through space itself, bypassing durability. * Dauntless: 'Zephyr's main weapon, a rapier with a deep crimson blade. This weapon is imbued with an enchantment known as the "Practice Effect". Unlike other weapons, which gain wear and imperfections with extended use, weapons enchanted with this effect will instead gain strength and durability, even becoming resistant to certain types of magic. * '''Excalibur II: '''A weapon that Zephyr forged himself. This greatsword is enchanted with Holy Magic, and he intended to use this against Drexus. However, it ultimately proved to be ineffective. * '''Fatebuster Armor: '''Armor that Zephyr made after his defeat at the hands of a light-corrupted Michael, made as a contingency if that were ever to happen again. Ultimately, it was unfinished until Zephyr's fourth-wall epiphany, when he was able to truly finish it and fight an alternate timeline Michael. This armor is strong on its own, amplifying Zephyr's strength and durability, and can generate red energy in the form of electricity. It also has the power to burst outwards, briefly leaving Zephyr vulnerable but allowing him to draw in the red energy to amplify his speed for a surprise attack. Where it most shines is against powers coming from the Book of Fate, acting as literal anti-plot armor and allowing Zephyr to shrug off reality-warping. However, this is situational in nature, and Zephyr cannot use it to control fate on his own. 'Intelligence: High. A gifted pilot, strategist and combatant, though not as smart as the likes of Crystal or Evan. Was able to trick Evan during their fight in the dream world. Weaknesses: '''Can be childish, and prefers toying with opponents to find their abilities rather than going for the kill. After gaining an understanding of his true nature, he runs the risk of permanently erasing himself if he begins to doubt his own existence. Zephyr's plot manipulation depends on his belief of "The Hero Always Wins", and is ineffective on those who are fighting him for heroic reasons. '''Key: '''Proteus | United World Military | Purveyor | Post-Maelstrom Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Kitsune: Thanks to the experimentation on his body, Zephyr gained the abilities of a fox. And when combined with the brutal training in both combat and magic, he gained the abilities of the mythological kitsune of old. This grants him various different abilities. * Hypnosis: Through eye contact, Zephyr can induce a trance in someone else. Those with strong wills can resist it, but weaker-minded people are easily brought under his control until snapped out of it. * Fox Fire: By swirling his tail, Zephyr can generate black-and-white flames that can be weaponized to form shields and balls of flame. * Telepathy: Zephyr has shown this many, MANY times. It has even been able to reach across dimensions. * Dark Flames: '''An artificial ability gained during his harsh training. Zephyr can project dark fire to enhance his physical abilities or form weapons out of. ** '''Shadow Ball: '''Zephyr forms a large amount of Dark Flames into a compressed orb and launches it, unleashing an explosion that can decimate tanks. ** '''Shadow Storm: '''Zephyr forms a Shadow Ball, then cuts through it with his claws before launching it. This causes the orb to split into multiple projectiles for a wider range of effect. '''Magic: '''During training in the United World Military, Zephyr was discovered to be an "Alpha", the official term for a person naturally able to use magic. He's received training in this to a large extent and specializes in wind-based magical abilities. * '''Wind Barrier: Zephyr forms a large sphere of wind around himself, giving him the ability to breathe in the vacuum of space or underwater. * Aeroblades: Zephyr shoots out a storm of wind blades that can tear through solid steel. * Wind Redirection: '''By controlling the wind's path, Zephyr can redirect projectiles and enemy magic, turning them against the wielder. He can also use this to lift objects and send large groups of enemies flying. '''Infinity: '''The chaos essence of reality. Infinity makes up the fabric of reality and the time-space continuum, serving as the binding force that keeps creation stable. It takes the form of purple energy, and can be called out of the universe's woodwork by a skilled-enough wielder. Though this allows for both control over space and time, Zephyr seems to prefer the spatial aspect of this. * '''Phasing: '''A technique that splits the user using infinity, causing them to go both back and forward in time. This serves as a handy method of bypassing barriers and teleportation, by moving through both time and space. When applied correctly, this can be used for time travel as well. * '''Time Travel: Zephyr has shown the ability to travel through time. However, this does have limits. He can only travel into his past bodies, meaning he can't go past the time when he was actually alive. In addition, improper use of this technique can cause amnesia. * Pocket Dimension Creation: Another common application of Infinity is the use of pocket dimensions, creating them to store weapons and armor for the user. The user can also banish others to this pocket dimension, as when Zephyr trapped Envy within his. * Infinity Prison: '''Zephyr's aptly-named original attack, which uses Infinity to restrain the target with summoned binds before trapping them in a maze of alternate dimensions that is said to spread "endlessly". Only Zephyr himself can navigate this prison without help, though he can generate keys that allow others to safely navigate it. * '''Summoning: Among Zephyr's most common uses of infinity. This is used to summon any weapon he desires to the table. The only limit seems to be his imagination, as he has even summoned other weapons like the infinity gauntlet... which was useless in his dimension, causing him to discard it. * Precognition: By always looking forward in time, the user can sense every next movement of his opponent or opponents. * Singularities: A skilled Infinity user can create temporary singularities, causing black holes to form under their control. * Infinity Beam: Zephyr fires off a giant beam of violet energy that pierces through matter on a spatial level, completely ignoring durability. * Infinity Cores: Infinity cores are the physical manifestation of raw infinity, purple gems constantly radiating spacetime. Infinity cores serve as the centers of universes, being responsible for keeping up Cosmic Expansion, and a single one can create an entire universe. * Chibaku Tensei: Copied after watching through the entirety of Naruto. Zephyr manipulates space and gravity to force the earth itself to cover up the foe and seal them within a large meteor. ** Star Crusher: Zephyr causes the meteor to shoot into the atmosphere, and then fall to terra firma, causing it to burn up along with the opponent inside. Maelstrom: '''The combination of Mana and Infinity, which Zephyr gained after being zapped by a fragment of pure void. It allows Zephyr to create swirling storms that tear at reality, as well as focusing said storms into massive beams of destruction. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Kitsune Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users